Mi Muñeca
by Jearo
Summary: Anna esta molesta con Yoh...el problema es k Yoh no sabe la razon...Y ahora Anna se ha molestado al punto de Odiar a Yoh.
1. Default Chapter

Shaman King: Mi Muñeca  
  
Nunca podré saber como es Anna en realidad... Y siempre será un misterio para mi..... Todo había empezado en la tarde....a la hora de comer  
  
"Muy bien, ¿¿¿que vamos a comer hoy???" Pregunto Horohoro  
  
"Hice bolitas de Arroz, Sushi y de postre hice lo que mas le gusta al Joven Yoh...Helados!!!" Respondió Tamao  
  
"Gracias Tamao...ERES ESPECIAL" Yoh le había respondido cariñosamente  
  
" -^_^- Gracias Joven Yoh" Tamao se había apenado  
  
Anna se había sentido celosa y solo Frunció el ceño  
  
"Esta comida es deliciosa" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"No es verdad, esta asquerosa, sabe horrible" Anna había reprochado a Tamao  
  
"Yo....Yo...Lo siento..."Tamao tenia los ojos llorosos  
  
"No la regañes así, SONRIE Tamao" Yoh trato de consolar a Tamao  
  
Los Celos estaban matando a Anna, Yoh nunca le había dicho esas palabras.......  
  
Anna se levanto súbitamente de la mesa  
  
"Me retiro" Respondió Anna la cual se fue a su habitación  
  
"Anna, espera" Dijo Yoh "Que te pasa??" y se fue al cuarto de Anna  
  
Yoh se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto de Anna...  
  
"Anna, que te pasa??" Preguntaba Yoh  
  
"..."Anna no lo he había respondido  
  
"Que tienes Anna??" Volvió a Preguntar Yoh  
  
La puerta del cuarto de Anna se abría....  
  
"No me molestes" Le respondió Anna a Yoh  
  
"Pero Anna, que tienes??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Ya te dije que no me molestes" Hablo Anna desde adentro  
  
"Pero..." Iba a hablar Yoh  
  
"Largate!!!!" Anna grito con furia  
  
"Es..." De nuevo los gritos de Anna lo callaron  
  
"Que parte de Largate no entiendes???"Pregunto Anna "Déjame en paz"  
  
Yoh se había retirado abajo donde Tamao lo esperaba  
  
"Lo siento Joven Yoh....fue mi culpa" Respondió Tamao "Hice una comida pésima"  
  
"No, no es tu culpa, no se que le pasa a Anna, pero voy a investigarlo" Respondió Yoh  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"¿Porque es así?" Decía Anna "Acaso no ve que yo también tengo sentimientos??...No...A lo mejor ni siquiera tengo sentimientos..." Hablaba sola  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh se encontraba hablando con todos los que se encontraban en la casa  
  
"Así que Anna se enojo sin razón alguna??" Preguntaba Manta  
  
"Así es, y no me quiere dirigir la palabra" Respondió Yoh  
  
"Que extraña forma de comportarse tiene Doña Anna" Dijo Ryo  
  
"Tu que opinas Tamao??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Yo digo Joven Yoh, que debería decirle algo que la consuele" Dijo Tamao  
  
"Algo como que??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Algo como....  
  
Mientras tanto Anna había bajado de su habitación, pero llego en un mal momento  
  
"Eres algo especial para mi" Hablaba Tamao a Yoh  
  
"Continua" Solo dijo Yoh  
  
"Desde que te conocí me enamore de ti" Dijo Tamao  
  
Anna, había oído aquellas esas palabras....le dolió en el corazón....y sintió la soledad, ¿Cómo es que Yoh había preferido a otra y no a ella?...Yoh volteo y la vio a ella...Obviamente ya era muy tarde, y Anna se había regresado a su habitación...y de Nuevo...se encerró en sus pensamientos.  
  
Yoh la observo y se quedo sorprendido...¿de que se había molestado?  
  
La noche había caído, la luna era hermosa, y Anna Intento pensar en otras cosas, pero no funciono, el enojo se le habia pasado mas no los celos, e intento reconfortarse observando la inmensidad del cielo estrellado. Yoh fue a verla  
  
"Es una hermosa noche ¿No?" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Si tu lo dices" Dijo Anna  
  
"Dime Anna, porque estas molesta??" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Porque quieres saberlo??" Pregunto Anna desafiante  
  
"Para informarme" Respondió Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
Esa noche Anna hizo una de las preguntas que nunca solo existen en lo más profundo de su corazón.  
  
"Dime Yoh" Pregunto Anna  
  
"Si??" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Recuerdas esa noche??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Cual de todas??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"La noche que hicimos esa promesa" Dijo Anna  
  
"Cual promesa??" Volvió a preguntar Yoh  
  
"Así que ya la olvidaste" Dijo Anna  
  
"No se de que hablas" Dijo Yoh  
  
"La promesa que me hiciste la noche en que la luna era igual que hoy"  
  
"Sinceramente....No ^_^" Rió Yoh  
  
"Acuérdate, éramos muy niños, estábamos en el pozo de la aldea, La luna estaba igual que hoy...ya te acuerdas???" Pregunto Anna  
  
"Ahora que lo pienso si...si ya me acorde" Dijo Yoh mientras a su cabeza entraba un Flash Back ....................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hola Anna" Hablaba un Yoh de 8 años  
  
"Te dije que vinieras a las 8 no a las 10" Se oía una Anna de 8 años  
  
"Si, perdón" Dijo Yoh  
  
"No importa......" Dijo Anna  
  
Los pequeños Anna e Yoh, se quedaron en silencio un poco, pero....  
  
"Que hermosa esta la luna" Rompió el silencio Anna  
  
"Si, muy hermosa" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Tan hermosa...oye Yoh, puedes prometerme algo??" Dijo Anna  
  
"Que...¿a que te refieres??" Pregunto Yoh niño  
  
"Tu solo di que si" Dijo Anna  
  
"Esta bien, que quieres que te prometa??" Pregunto el Infante Yoh  
  
"Sabes de nuestro compromiso??" Dijo Anna  
  
"Cual??" Pregunto Yoh curioso  
  
"Eres mi prometido" Dijo Anna  
  
"De veras??" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Si" Respondió Anna  
  
"Bien, entonces que quieres que te prometa??" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Quiero que nunca te separes de mi, quiero que seas alguien que me rescate del mal si alguna vez estoy en peligro, quiero que seamos buenos esposos" Dijo Anna  
  
"Lo siento...No lo puedo prometer..." Dijo Yoh Triste  
  
"Por...porque??" Pregunto Anna Triste  
  
"Tengo que cumplir con algo, mi sueño, ser el Shaman King de Oriente, y vivir sin preocupaciones" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Pero....no quiero perderte....Te Amo!!!" Dijo Anna  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Yoh....eso no fue lo que paso" Dijo Anna seriamente "Y tu lo sabes"  
  
"Je, lo siento, pero en cuanto a la promesa iba bien no??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Déjame recordarte" Hablo Anna en un tono demasiado serio  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO......  
  
De que se trata la verdadera promesa de Yoh??  
  
Anna recapacitara y perdonara Yoh??  
  
Yoh sabrá porque Anna esta enojada??  
  
Eso en el siguiente Capitulo No olviden Reviews ^_^ se despide Jearo 


	2. Promesas Decepciones

**_Shaman King: Mi Muñeca_**

_**Capitulo 2: Promesas, Decepciones.**_

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos queridos y apacibles lectores, hace demasiado tiempo deje este fic inconcluso¿¿Por qué? La verdad mi mente no lo recuerda con grandiosa exactitud; pero me decidí continuar con mis viejos fics, y actualizar los nuevos para no perder el sendero y la práctica de la cual estaba desafinándome. Así que sin mas notas o dudas que decir.**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, esto solo es un tributo al creador y a su serie.**

**Panda –Promesas decepciones- (por desgracia, grupo de Happy-Punk-Rock) **

Que equivocados estábamos

Al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser

Para siempre estaré

Me prometiste y me mentiste

Te prometí nunca mentir fíjate

Un castigo haz de merecer

Decepción es algo que no hubo entre los dos

Y al final tú lo hiciste algo real

Tacha todas las veces que te dije algo desde el corazón

Retiro lo dicho

Recuerda que siempre tú fuiste

Quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien

No tienes mas corazón lo diste a beneficencia de el

Pobre de el

Agradece y pide

Que todo lo que te deseo

Nunca jamás se haga realidad

Destrozaste mi sueño con tu orgullo

Te arrepentirás ya veras

Decepción es algo que no hubo entre los dos

Y al final tú lo hiciste algo real

Tacha todas las veces que te dije algo desde el corazón

Retiro lo dicho

Recuerda que siempre tú fuiste

Quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien

Encaja esta espada en tu yugular

Experiencia tendrás

Muchas veces me encajaste tus promesas

No nací para amar

Y aprendí que solo cause mal

No nací para amar

Batalle pero te deje en paz

Retiro lo dicho

OH Wu OH

Recuerda que siempre tú fuiste

Quien me daba ganas de ser un hombre de bien

No tienes mas corazón lo diste a beneficencia de el

Pobre de el

"**_Llévame colgado en tu garganta como una medalla_**

**_Te estirare mucho, me encanta verte ahogándote…_**

**_Tu piel se hace azul y no te ves tan mal"_**

**La luna esclarecía aquel bello paisaje, el cielo estrellado daba un ambiente mas calido a los corazones y entre esa pintura, aparecían 2 amantes: Anna e Yoh. Dos personas definitivamente opuestas pero igualmente adorables; trataban de matar memorias y habiendo acabado lo que Yoh no pudo decir, Anna tomo la palabra.**

**_- Déjame recordarte como empezó todo Yoh-. Y clavo una mirada a la bóveda celeste._**

**Yoh no podía dejar de contemplarla, era obvio, la amaba y aun así, siempre se preguntaba que era lo que le molesto ese día y aunque quisiera saberlo, su carácter era su enemigo contra aquellos problemas que resultaban incompetentes para cualquier ser humano. Así que decidió no pensar más en ello y ver a Anna claramente a los ojos mientras recordaban su niñez.**

**_- Si nos habíamos dicho que nos viéramos en el pozo Yoh, Yo te había esperado todo el día, y aun así nunca llegaste. Seguí esperando por más y más tiempo hasta que antes de anochecer apareciste con tu sonrisa de inmaduro, te frotaste la cabeza y me saludaste._**

**_- Perdón Anna, me distraje-. Y el pequeño Yoh Asakura esbozo una gran sonrisa._**

_**-No importa…**_

**Hubo un silencio angustiante entre los 2 pequeños amantes, no fue mucho lo que duro, y un cumplido tierno, del pequeño Yoh rompió el sonido del silencio.**

**- _¿Ya viste la Luna?-._ Y el pequeño apunto al cielo.**

_**- Esta a la mitad…-**_

_**- ¿Sabes Porque?-**_

**_- La verdad no me…_-. Y antes de que Anna acabara la Frase Yoh desenvaino la frase.**

**_- Por qué la otra mitad esta aquí, al lado mío….-_ y al decir esto, los 2 pequeños se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.**

**Yoh lo había dicho por un impulso infantil, en esas edades, aunque no conociera el término "Amor" conocía la "Amistad" y por ello, le había dicho eso a Anna, la cual siendo mujer y mas madura, comprendió el mensaje de una forma ambigua y que llego a su mente como "AMOR".**

**- Sabes Yoh- Anna seguía mirando al pequeño- En poco tiempo vas a irte…**

**_- Siiiii! Me iré de la aldea, y me estaré preparando para ser un Shaman King!-._ Respondió con la más calida emoción que solo los niños podrían transmitir.**

**Anna intento sonreír, siempre le gusto ver a Yoh feliz, y aunque quisiera ser igual que el…no podía, su abuela, aquellos ultrajes…no debía decírselo a Yoh, pero tenia que aprender a ser seria de una u otra forma, a pesar que eso significara…jamás mostrar los sentimientos.**

**- _Entonces quiero que me prometas algo-._ Pronuncio Anna, haciendo que el hiperactivo Yoh se detuviera de saltar.**

**- _¿Una promesa¿¿Por qué?-._ **

**- _Porque soy tu prometida….-_Y con ese argumento, Yoh tuvo que callar - _¿Lo harías?._**

**_- Si….creo que si…-._**

**- Siempre he soñado con tener algo que nunca se fuera, algo que jamás me dejara, llámame egoísta, pero ese siempre ha sido mi deseo…prométeme Yoh…Que nunca me vas a dejar… **

**Yoh tuvo que dudar por un momento ¿Jamás dejarla¿¿en que estaba pensando Anna, ella sabia que Yoh se iría de la aldea y aun así….sin embargo la respuesta vino rápido para el despreocupado y desatento Yoh…**

**- _Esta bien…prometido…-._ Y así la mentira piadosa de Yoh había vuelto algo de felicidad a la fría Anna.**

**Los pequeños se miraron otra vez, sus ojos y corazones adoraban ese juego, y hasta el día de hoy, sus espíritus lo seguían haciendo. Fue así, que mirándose fijamente, Yoh volvió de aquel Flash back de su pasado y volvió a ver aquellos Ojos intrigantes y negros azabache.**

**- _¿Ahora lo recuerdas?-_. Y diciendo esto, Anna clavo una fría mirada a su amado enemigo suyo.**

**-_ Si, pero aun así, yo nunca dije nada…-_**

_**- Pero lo prometiste….-. **_

**_- Y no te he fallado_-. Y al creer que el asunto había quedado en la soledad del olvido, sonrió, y se fue a su cuarto.**

**_- Claro…no me has fallado….- _Anna volvió a ver el firmamento dejando que Yoh se alejara.**

**Mientras Yoh se dirigía al cuarto, se topo con la hermosa Pelirosa. Vaya que parecía una diosa bajo la luz de luna con ese camisón que cubría lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, Yoh se mostró apenado más no descortés y fue así que tuvo que hablar.**

**- _Buenas Noches Tamao_-. Pronuncio mientras no dejaba de ver de arriba abajo a la pelirosa, después de todo, Yoh también era un hombre.**

**Tamao se dio cuenta de aquello, descubrió esa situación embarazosa, vergonzosa, pero fascinante, ella siempre había sido atraída por el joven de cabellos alborotados, y ahora que le prestaba la atención a su cuerpo…pareciera que dejara de tener estímulos por el. "Soy una idiota" reflexionaba en su cabeza. Era demasiado tímida para hacer algo y no era tan seria como Anna para que no le importara un que dirán; el corazón provoca locuras y en ese instante…robo un beso del Joven Yoh.**

**Como si el destino se burlara de aquel triangulo amoroso, Anna entro en aquel momento en el que el corazón había desatado una locura hermosa en Tamao. La escena era demasiado trillada, para decir palabras…Anna simplemente se fue, de una forma inesperada, y aquellos 2 Jóvenes Eros y Psique se quedaron mirando con vergüenza.**

**- _Yo…_.- La tierna Tamao huyo…- _Lo siento_.**

**Yoh se quedo pasmado ante aquella situación¿¿Qué debía hacer, amaba a Anna, pero aquel beso, fue demasiado efusivo para no olvidar el sabor de los labios de la Pelirosa; Sin embargo, sabia quien era la esencial en el asunto, Anna era SU prometida, además ella había estado molestada por lo de ese día, y ahora…parece que tendría que volver a empezar…**

**Anna, había vuelto a su cuarto, se sentía una idiota, se supone que no debería de haberle importado, se supone que debería de haberle dado su merecido a la invasora, pero no lo hizo. El corazón en cuestiones de amor es muy engañoso y en ocasiones, el mismo no sabe ni que pensar. Llego y se tiro a su cama, quería llorar, en verdad eso dolía mucho, la decepción de una promesa... Aunque Anna no supiera los motivos de la mañana o de aquella tarde e inclusive de aquella noche, su corazón ardía con rabia y odio. "Odio al amor, porque no puedo amar al odio…"**

**- _Anna…-_ La puerta volvió a dar esa voz ronca- _Anna_-.**

**El silencio dio su respuesta e Yoh entro sin suponer o esperar nada, y claro, no espero nada más que lo que veía, Anna estaba en su cama, no estaba llorando, eso nunca lo esperaría de ella. Pero su mirada era penetrante, centelleante y como cualquiera que tenga un ser amado, se dio cuenta de que en ese momento el era…Odiado.**

**- _Anna no es lo que parece…-. _**

_**- ¿No lo es¿¿Y que si lo es Asakura? Rompiste la promesa…-.**_

**_- Jamás la romperé…-._**

_**- Claro….-.**_

**Un silencio aterrador rodeo la habitación, los 2 corazones, uno lleno de piedad y el otro lleno de Odio confrontaban una lucha sin tregua con al cual, Piedad no podía librar. Yoh intento abrir la boca pero no logro sacar ni siquiera alguna verborrea, simplemente dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, tenia que descansar…¡había sido un día demasiado extraño!**

**Anna, por su lado se quedo con la almohada como único confidente, no es que su actitud ante las personas hubiera cambiado, pero aquel maldito beso de muerte y de Judas, había acabado con su moral. Su mente cavilo por un rato, dando ideas extrañas que sulfuraron en su cerebro y provocaron que Anna diera en estimo dudas que jamás se le hubiesen ocurrido.**

**- …En verdad…no tengo sentimientos...-. Y se quedo mirando al firmamento mientras que de su mejilla salía un agua amarga.**

**Era increíble, Anna por primera vez lloraba, y no era de amor o de cualquier sentimiento cursi e inútil, Rabia, odio, soledad, enfado…Aquellos sentimientos que Anna mas expresaba, hizo que goteara su cara. Maldición, que impotente se sentía Anna.**

**- Eres un estupido Asakura, jamás debí de haber salido…jamás debí de haber venido…**

**Y mientras más cavilaba, mas lloraba y se tragaba su propio orgullo. ¿Y que mas podía hacer la amante sin corazón?**

**- Creo que…-. Anna callo victima de su impotencia, el odio, las lagrimas, habían sido demasiadas y su cuerpo no lo soportaba, finalmente cayó en un estado de shock….Durmió.**

**Mientras Asakura se preparaba para entrar a su cuarto; Una calida mano le toco su hombro, el la agarro por instinto, solo Anna lo hacia…pero en ese momento, la pelirosa con su cara tierna y de tristeza había infringido aquella ley. Yoh no pudo decirle nada, el beso había sido demasiado delicioso para regañarla o enfadarse con ella, pero sabia que entre ellos 2 no habría nada mas que amistad, Yoh jugueteo un poco con su mano y la paso por su cara. Tamao, que estaba en parálisis de mente y corazón, se dio cuenta de su error, no podía permitir que su joven amigo y "Maestro" se enamorara de ella si es que Cupido no lo permitía. Soltó su mano y lo abrazo.**

**- Lo….Lo siento Joven Yoh…**

**- No tienes de que disculparte…Anna es muy extraña, peor tal vez….**

**E Yoh se soltó del abrazo, entro a su cuarto y dejo a al Pelirosa….¿Que era lo que había cavilado su mente con ella a su alrededor?.**

**_Fin del Segundo Capitulo._**

**

* * *

****Notas Finales: Bueno mis queridos, queridas y apreciados lectores. Después de mucho tiempo de no continuar mis fics anteriores y de estar ausente por mucho, mucho tiempo, he decidido empezar con este fic en su segundo capitulo que mucha gente lo esperaba, como sabrán, cambio un poco mi escritura, y es que con el paso del tiempo en Fan Fic cada vez me voy superando a cada paso.**

**Y bueno, respecto a los demas Fics, debo aclarar que los viejos y nuevos van a estar actualizandose Para no perder la practica y no defraudarlos a ustedes….y como siempre…**

**

* * *

**

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS.**

**_Roshio Chan:_ Bueno, tus deseos fueron ordenes después de demasiado (exageradamente mucho) tiempo, pero bueno finalmente decidi continuarlo y espero que te haya agradado, porque claro, "Para ti con desprecio" tiene demasiadas canciones con las cuales inspirarme. Por cierto…Eres otra d elas personas que em confunde con "Ella" no soy mujer peor bueno, tambien un fuerte abarzo y beso para ti.**

**_Sahury: _Tarde, pero continuado, espero que te agrade, y si, la pareja Yoh-Anna es una de las mejores, aunque el Len-Anna, Tamao-Anna y Hao-Anna no se quedan atrás.**

**_Chibi: _Creo que el capitulo responde tus dudas ¿no "pequeña"? jejeje, bueno otra vez, siento demasiado al tardanza.**

**_Anna Kyoyama Kenshin_**** Creo que te pido una gran disculpa desde mi interior, se a lo que te refieres con desesperantes, yo tambien me desespero cuando mis escritores favoritos, no tienen sus fics, o no tienen sus libros. Yoh insensible? Jaja, bueno eso depende del cristal con que se mire, para mi, Yoh simplemente es un Flojo que no le interesa nada ams que ser feliz sin mucho, y Anna es una cinica de primera yo puedo decir con mas entusiasmo "Amo la Pizza" como ella dice "Amo a Yoh". Pero eso depende, en fin, de todos modos, aquí en el fic…Yoh es demasiado insensible.**

**_Vale: _jajaja, pues bueno ya le continue, regresando besos :P**

**_Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon_****Uppps, bueno mi querida lectora, espeor que ya o te haya dejado con la duda, y que no es veamos pronto….**

**Post Data: Como ya mencione, y haciendo un poco de promocion, "Maestro de los Deseos" "Cambio De Genero" y algunos fics antiguos tendran continuación en Vacaciones casi cada fin de semana (si es que los Examenes Extraordinarios me lo permiten) Mi E Mail es: emmanuel (guion bajo) azuara (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**

**Por si tenian dudas y desean agregarme, y ahora, sin mas que decir y solo despidiendome.**

"**Todo se derrumbo dentro de mi…de humo fue tu amor, y de papel…Mira mis sueños…Como se queman!...Mira mis lagrimas…Como no cesan por ti!" – Yo era feliz contigo- "Emmanuel" (pregunten a sus padres por esa canción y veran como se la saben.)**

**JEARO**


End file.
